Naruto Chronicals Demons Path
by Itachi's demon
Summary: Naruto at a young age discovers Kyuubi whom trains him to be what he is meant to be, a demon. this story will be crazy and epic! Pervert Naruto! Naruto x a lot of women Main:Kurenai,Kyuubi,Hana,Yugito
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys its me,Itachi's demon,icha. i wont make a summery until i finish 'cause im not sure where this story will go but its opening is completely different from other storys like this. i make storys different from other people in the way i hate weakness in the way of uncontrolled emotions, example; naruto crying during telling someone he has kyuubi, i mean come on he's supposed to be a ninja controll your damn emotions! not to say people wont cry over big things but little things like telling someone you have a demon in you is not that bad, hell i would say it with pride "hello weak mortal i am the kyuubi bow before my greatness bwahahahaha!" and i think way more comicaly then other people so expect random sillyness. also i hate the naruto series and i must say kishimoto-baka you dun goofed up! naruto had so much potential and you threw it away to make him a happy go lucky idoit with a ramen addiction not to say ramen is bad i myself have a addiction to ramen but only eating ramen is ridiculous! okay enough ranting i can rant on other chapters. now on with the story!**

"blah" normal speak

"_blah" thoughts_

**"blabbers" demon/summon/pissed off jinchuuriki speak**

**"**_**blabbers" demon thoughts**_

**disclaimer: i own nothing!**

**/Chapter 1:O RLY?\\**

Naruto was sitting outside of the Hokages office waiting because apparentaly the sandaime was in an important meeting. the six-year-old was messing with a deck of cards he found. he wanted to play a few games of cards with the Sandaime Hokage,Sarutobi Hiruzen. Naruto decided to eavesdrop on the meeting to pass the time 'cause kami knows cards aren't fun alone.

"no we shant let the demon have nary a chance to escape,what art thou an idiot?" a voice sounding like a old man but not like sarutobi's shouted.

"If Naruto could hold kyuubi in up til now what makes you think a change of scenery will do anything?" the voice of the sandaime asked.

"someone might break the seal and unleash kyuubi upon us once more!" an elderly womans voice shouted.

"then it will be a secret, no one can identify him unless they are from the village." said sarutobi getting annoyed.

"another village might identify him by his whiskers. everyone knows the kyuubi's jinchuuriki gets whiskers" said the old woman.

"we shall send out ninja to gaurd him." said the old man.

"no i know the council will send out ninja to kill him rather than gaurd him. fine he will stay here." sarutobi said, giving up and mumbling something about basterd teammates.

Naruto upon hearing this was in deep thought _"so thats why the villagers call me a demon i have kyuubi in me. maybe that seal that shows up on my stomach when i focus is the seal holding kyuubi in me. yep gotta be. so can i talk to kyuubi? hmm ill try later when i get home." _Naruto left the hokage tower not feeling like having anything to do with the old man.

Naruto walked through the streets hopeing to get home without any trouble but the gods seemed to think otherwise. of course when he walked through the last alley to his apartment someone had to show up, well at least it was just a kid probably about 12 hopefully a civilion. Naruto tryed to walk past him only to get pushed onto the ground.

"mom told me to kill you." the kid said pulling out a knife. yep definatly a civilion. the kid then tried to jump on naruto but naruto rolled out of the way making the kid trip and drop the knife, unfortunatly or fortunatly depending on how you look at it said knife impaled him in his lower back puncturing his kidney and then his stomach spilling acid into his body eating through his back and whatever organ that got in its way. of course you couldn't see that but you could see acid and blood but mostly blood making a pool around his body. Naruto just happy to get out of that without injury felt a bit of pity for the kid. falling on your own knife is a shitty way to go, but it was the kids bright idea to try to jump on him.

Naruto left the alley and made his way to his apartment. upon entering his apartment he sat on his bed to try to talk to the kyuubi. after about an hour he gave up and went to sleep.

Naruto woke up in a what appeared to be a sewer. Naruto walked aroud aimlessly until he heard what sounded like a growl and saw a red light. he followed the sound and light until he came up to a cage with a paper with the kanji "seal" on it. he assumed this was where the kyuubi was and he was proved right when a pair of red slit eyes opened and looked at him

**"Ah, well if it isn't my vessel." **the kyuubi spoke showing its sharp teeth.

Naruto had something on his mind and wanted an answer. "why were you growling a moment ago?" Kyuubi sweatdropped. **"your not scared of me?"** naruto looked confused "why would i be? your over there and im over here and theres a huge unbreakable gate between us,at least i hope its unbreakable." Naruto said while seeing just how long the gate streched.

**"well i was growling to get you over here." **kyuubi said remembering his question.

Naruto finished inpecting the cage and asked another question. "could you train me?" **"Why in the blue hell would i do that?" **"well i am defenseless and weak and its rather hard to train by yourself when you don't know how."_** "hmm if i train him i could probably make him jonin level by the time he is twelve, but why should I?" **_kyuubi stopped its musings and looked down at its vessel **"persuade me."** The kyuubi said grinning. "what do you want?" **"I want you to sign my summoning contract and another contract promising me something." **kyuubi's already evil eye had an evil gleam to it. "ok i'll sign your contracts." naruto stated suspiciously.

**"good good kukukukuku" **the kyuubi started rubbing its paws together and cackling like a madman er... fox, madfox. Naruto sweat drop was as big as his head.

kyuubi summoned the summoning contract which opened and floated on the water. "um kyuubi why are we in a sewer?" naruto asked rather annoyed at the water. **"its your mind do whatever you want with it just think it. apparently your default is a sewer, now sign the contract."** kyuubi ordered. "how do i sign it?" **"a bloody hand print."**

naruto looked at his hand then bit his fingers drawing blood then cleched his hand a few times effectivly covering it with blood. Naruto walked to the scroll and stamped his hand in the first slot. **"good you have signed both contracts, we will begin training tomorrow, now get out." **"wait what do you mean both..." but kyuubi ejected naruto from his mind before he could finish. The next day naruto would meet a different side of kyuubi, an evil side, its taskmaster side.

**YES! i finally finished the first chapter! now then... i know the past jinchuurikis of kyuubi didn't have whiskers but for my stories sake they do also the death of that kid was to show how naruto handles death and it also shows that this story can have a lot of gore and most likely will. now i want everyone to know i love timeskips as much as the log. ALL HAIL THE HOLY LOG! next chapter will timeskip to the time he is 15 which in my story is when the genin exams are taken instead of 12 again for storys sake also expect a flashback but not for training.. lets just say what ill do is something i have seen no one ever do.. EVER.**

**until next time this has been Itachi's demon icha **

**Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**um sorry about the short first chapter but i just cant write beginings but from now on chapters will be a lot longer! if you guys want me to write a flash back for the training just ask and ill try. ahem.. on with the story!**

"blah" normal speak

_"blah" thoughts_

**"blabbers" demon/summon/pissed of jinchuuriki speak**

_**"blabbers" demon thoughts**_

_**disclaimer: i dont own naruto if i did naruto would be more evil than orochimaru**_

_**Chapter 2: the almighty timeskip **_

**(TIME SKIP! 9 years)**

A shady character stood outside of a building, an academy to be exact. the person was holding a book with a man chasing a woman and the words "Icha Icha Paradise" on the front. the person was wearing black pants, combat boots, a mask (like kakashi's), a black jacket that was open and a skin tight crimson shirt. he stood at about 5 feet 7 inches and had blond hair with red streeks. his blue eyes shone through the shade his hair created. this person was Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto walked into the academy and to his classroom. Naruto entered the room to hear the end of a yelling match between the pink banshee and the blond harpie as they were nicknamed. Naruto walked over to his seat in the back of the class where he continued to read his precious icha icha. well he was reading it until the "blond harpie" Yamanaka Ino started bothering him about a date.

ever since kyuubi made him burn the orange jumpsuit he was going to wear when he was starting the academy and get something it**(1) **liked a new fanclub was made. Kyuubi just had to do that and now he has a fanclub! Its a safe guess that Ino is the president of his fanclub. _"i'll get you one day Kyuubi!" _his only answer was laughing. "um h-hey Naruto-kun do y-you want to go o-on a d-date with me" She was looking down, not very confident he would say yes.

Naruto decided since today he would become a genin why not have a bit of fun. he grabbed her chin and pulled her up to look into her eyes "listen Ino ill go on a date with you if you go back to arguing with Sakura." to seal the deal he have her a kiss on the cheek. Insert fangirl squeal here. Ino was back to arguing with Sakura faster than you can blink.** "womanizer woma-womanizer your a womanizer oh womanizer oh your a womanizer baby" **_"be quiet you!" _Naruto turned back to his Icha Icha and remembered how he got it.

**FLASH BACK NO JUTSU! 6 years**

Naruto after finishing his morning training from his taskmaster walked around the village and stopped infront of a bookstore. _"hmm maybe there're books on being a shinobi in here." _

Naruto entered the store using a henge and browsed about. He saw a ninja with white hair (guess who) enter and grab a book in the back of the store._ "ah-ha that book must have shinobi things in it." _

after paying for the book under his henge he left and returned to his apartment to read it. as soon as he opened the book and saw the first picture he had to clog his nose or passout from bloodloss. "I love this book."

**KAI!(2)**

Umino Iruka walked into the classroom to see the usual. The banshee and harpie fighting over who was hotter, Uchiha Sasuke or Naruto. Sasuke was brooding in his corner in the front of the room while Naruto was reading his porn... not that any of the students knew thats what it was. the kids have been trying to find out what it was for 6 years. every time naruto fell asleep in class the book would cover his face because he was leaning back. someone would try to grab the book but Naruto would wake up just before they did and pocket the book.

speaking of that it seems Naruto had fallen asleep. Kiba who was sitting next to Naruto decided to try his luck at getting the book. everytime he asked his mom what the book was she just giggled and left the room.

Kiba slowly creeped his hand up to the book carefully watching Naruto to make sure he didnt wake up. he failed though as Naruto grabbed the book before Kiba could get it.

Iruka decided to stop watching and begin the day. he used his "giant head jutsu" to quiet the class first though so he could talk "now class today is a very important day. today is the day of the genin exams! the exams will begin as soon as Mizuki gets here an-speak of the devil here he is." as he was talking Mizuki walked through the door and over to Iruka but not before throwing a sneer at Naruto. Iruka just continued "in order to pass the exam you have to henge into either me or Mizuki, then kawarimi with something, and finally make three or more bunshin. ok first up, Aburame Shino."

the exams went by fast for Naruto as it was now his turn. "ok Naruto, henge." Naruto didnt even do handseals nor was there any smoke, Naruto just henged into Iruka.

"very good Naruto. ok now kawarimi." Naruto smirked and kawarimied with Iruka's desk. "ok next three bunshins."

Naruto was great at everything physical and jutsu wise but still bunshin was hard for him. sure he had amazing chakra control he had been training himself into the ground for 9 years and could theoreticaly beat a jonin**(3)** but to make a bunshin you have to thin your chakra until its almost untraceable, for someone with the chakra capacity of about three or four kages a simple bunshin was damn near impossible. in short Naruto couldn't do it.

_"hope he doesn't notice"_ Naruto calmed himself and thought _"kage bunshin"_ suddenly ten more narutos appeared. Iruka would have passed him if not for the fact he saw them pushing against eachother. "Naruto...you fail." right now you could hear a pen drop from the silence. Naruto's eye twitched violently "and just why the hell are you failing me?" Naruto wanted to slug this man. "because those aren't bunshins, they are kage bunshins." Iruka told him as if he were stupid. although Iruka was surprised Naruto knew the kage bunshin jutsu, the requirement was bunshins. "I did an advanced version of bunshin that should automaticaly pass me!" "i doesn't matter you didn't do bunshin so you fail."

That was it, Naruto wanted revenge in the form of a fist. Naruto punched Iruka sending him into a wall and almost breaking through it. needless to say Iruka was knocked out. Naruto left the room slamming the door breaking it of its henges. let it be known Ino still wanted that date even more now that he knocked out a chuunin

**"you shouldn't have done that." **kyuubi told him from inside his mind._"i know but i just couldn't care less right now." _**"someone is following you." **_"yeah i know, its Mizuki._" "hey Naruto wait up!" Naruto stopped and turned around expecting Mizuki to attempt to arrest him.

"listen Naruto im sorry Iruka failed you but i do know a alternative way you can become a genin." Mizuki said throwing naruto the bait. Naruto knew there was no such thing as an alternative way but went along with it. "really Mizuki-sensei?" Mizuki smiled, got him! "yes all you need to do is sneak into the hokages office tonight and get the big scroll in the vault that says forbidden but dont worry its not actually forbidden it just says that to scare people then go to the place on this map and learn a jutsu from it. there should be a cabin there" Mizuki said handing him a map "well i got to go back to class seeya tonight." Mizuki ran of all the while thinking _"heh heh stupid kyuubi brat." _

Naruto was looking at Mizuki's retreating form and couldn't believe how terrible at lieing he was _"does he really think im that stupid?"_ Naruto felt insulted now that he thought about it **"yes apparently he does." **_"i wasn't asking you!" _**"don't forget you have a date with Ino." **_"I wasn't actually going to date her. but that is besides the point, didn't you hear i have a chance to steal the forbidden scroll and and if anyone catches me I have a perfect cover! i would thank Mizuki if it weren't for the fact im going to kill him tonight."_

**TONIGHT!**

Naruto couldn't believe it. he had just stole the forbidden scroll and the only resistance were the traps gaurding it, he really would need to talk to the Hokage about that, Kami forbid a catburgler trys to steal it before then. _"where in the blue hell is that cabin?" _

Naruto had searching through this damnable forest looking for it for half an hour! Naruto pulled out the map Mizuki gave him and looked at where it said the cabin was. "it says it should be right in front...of..me." Naruto looked up from the map and sure enough it was right in front of him. "of course. of course the damn thing is in front of me."

Naruto sat down outside the cabin and pulled the forbidden scroll of his back and pulled a smaller scroll out of his pocket. let the copying begin!

after a couple of hours of copying Naruto finaly finished and pocketed his copy of the scroll and leaned back on the cabin waiting for Mizuki. he didn't have to wait long for someone to arrive however the person that showed up was not Mizuki but Iruka

"Naruto what the hell are you thinking, you stole the forbidden scroll!" Naruto looked at him in annoyance then puzzlement. "hey i almost punched you through a wall shouldn't you be in the hospital?" Iruka glared at him remembering how hard that wall was.

"that was rather funny though." this remark didn't come from Naruto or Iruka but from a shadow in the trees. "ah Mizuki-sensei so nice of you to join us. now then i got the scroll and learned a jutsu, im a genin now right?" Mizuki jumped out of the shadows and onto the ground sneering at both Naruto and Iruka "Naruto give me the scroll if you want to be a genin."

Naruto started walking towards Mizuki with the scroll but was stopped by Iruka. "Wait Naruto don't give him the scroll this isn't a test he's using you to get the scroll!" Iruka grabbed his shoulder while telling him this.

"Iruka, apparently when i punched you in class i didn't knock enough sense into you." Naruto turned to Iruka and punched him again but this time a lot harder sending him though the cabin behind him. Naruto continued walking to Mizuki who was a little scared of how strong Naruto was but calmed himself knowing an academy student couldn't beat a chuunin. right? if only he knew.

Naruto stopped in front of Mizuki and held out the scroll. Mizuki went to grab the scroll when he heard Naruto say something. "Baka! (Idiot)" Naruto grabbed his wrist and snapped it before kicking him in the gut. Mizuki would have been thrown back but Naruto had a firm grip on his broken wrist which dis-located his shoulder and almost ripped off his arm. before Mizuki could attack Naruto pulled him back where he grabbed his neck with his free hand and squeezed until his nails dug into Mizuki's neck and cut his carotid artery splattering blood onto Naruto's face.

Naruto threw Mizuki's corpse into the woods and picked the forbidden scroll up from where he dropped it and went to pick up the unconscious Iruka from the now broken cabin "man, Mizuki was pathetic, then again he didn't really have much of a chance i doubt most jonin would have good enough reflexes to dodge me when im that close." with Iruka on his shoulders he jumped up onto the tree branches and headed back to the village or more specificaly the Hokage's office.

upon arriving he saw all the guards were flustered and running around. Naruto walked past all this and into the office. The Sandaime Hokage was having a bad day. to begin, the paperwork was able to touch the ceiling, then he couldn't find his icha icha which after an hour of searching remembered it was at home and then someone goes and steals the forbidden scroll. he was going to have fun watching whoever did it suffer.

he heard the door to his office open and looked up to see Naruto with blood all over his face holding Iruka and the forbidden scroll! he smiled knowing he could go back home and sleep but frowned thinking it was Iruka who stole it.

"hey jiji I got the scroll back." Naruto said smiling and putting the scroll down on the desk. "thank you Naruto. I take it Iruka was the one who stole it?" Naruto looked at Iruka who was still on his shoulders before shaking his head "no Mizuki stole it. i was out training when i heard fighting. i wnet to look at what was going on and saw them fighting. i saw Mizuki-teme had the forbidden scroll and knew he must have stole it so i killed him after he knocked Iruka out." Naruto explained the official story but he was going to blackmail Sarutobi with the unofficial one.

"but that was what you will tell everyone, what really happened was Mizuki tried to trick me saying if i stole the scroll and give it to him he would make me a genin. i knew it was a lie but i went with it to get to Mizuki so i could kill the traiter but i had to knock Iruka out when he found me and almost blew my cover as the academy student who was to stupid to realize he was being used. i killed Mizuki afterwards and now im here. you wouldn't want anyone to know a civilian could steal the scroll would you? heh heh all i ask is you make me a chuunin but put me on a genin with Hatake Kakashi." The Hokage had to admit that was solid blackmail material.

He had no choice but to agree to his terms. "fine i'll do it Naruto but i have to ask, why Kakashi?" Naruto was about to walk out the door after putting Iruka in a chair but stopped "because he is a fellow icha icha fan." with that Naruto left the room chuckling.

**(1) i am not sure which gender i want to make kyuubi, and if it is a female will it be naruto's lover or one of his lovers or not one at all. Troublesome**

**(2) i think kai means release im not sure but its something like that**

**(3) i say theoreticaly because he doesn't have experience fighting ninja, bandits and villagers sure but not skilled ninja**

**well i finished the chapter. it wasn't as long as i wanted it to be but it got the job done. I told you i did something no one else has done, i made naruto a icha icha reader! im sorry if something is not where it's supposed to be but the site compreses the files when they put them up so if something isn't where it's supposed to be blame them. i had originally wrote the date between naruto and ino but i took it out because i didn't want to without knowing if i should also have kyuubi in the two person harem i want. i would make it three but writing for two is hard enough. I know what the second contract from the first chapter will be but i to know what you think should ino be in the harem or no? if i make kyuubi female will she be in the harem or just a friend? if not ino i will put either anko or kurenai or maybe even yugito. screw it you guys pick who is in the harem. here are the choices**

**Mitarashi Anko**

**Yuhi Kurenai**

**Nii Yugito**

**Yamanaka Ino**

**FemKyuubi**

**Some Random Girl**

**Sabaku No Temari**

**Senju Tsunade**

**Inuzuka Hana**

**those are the choices. choose wisely. well this has been Itachi's demon Icha **

**Ja Ne**


	3. Chapter 3

**wow guys i just checked the second chapter and it was a mess. i forgot to finish some things on it i guess heh heh... but seriosly guys tell me if i mess up, that is something i would like to know. i fixed some it up a bit so it should read better. Kyuubi will be in the harem! well whoever has the most votes (besides kyuubi) when i write the next chapter is going to be put in the harem so here are the tallies thus far:**

**Mitarashi Anko(2)**

**Yuhi Kurenai(3)**

**Nii Yugito(3)**

**Yamanaka Ino(1)**

**FemKyuubi(6) shes in the harem!**

**Some Random Girl(0)**

**Sabaku No Temari(2)**

**Senju Tsunade(1)**

**Inuzuka Hana(4)**

**looks like hana is winning but can yugito or kurenai push ahead to victory? find out next chapter! ahem... on with the story.. OF YOUTH!**

"blah" normal speak

_"blah" thoughts_

**"blabbers" demon/summon/pissed off jinchuuriki speak**

_**"blabbers" demon thoughts**_

**Chapter 3: this team sucks!**

Naruto's alarm clock started to ring that annoying ring only an alarm clock could make. Naruto started to move around in his bed after hearing that horrible ring which sounded a lot louder than it should.

He poked his head out from under the covers but immediately ducked back under in an attemp to hide. why was he hiding? because his worst enemy was creeping up to him ready to attack! who was this enemy, a plant thing? A ninja? A mannequin? no, none of those things it was... Sunlight! it sneaks up on poor unsuspecting people when they are sleeping and then wakes them up to blind them and keeps them away from glorious sleep. no matter where you go sunlight will find you!

Naruto took a swipe at the alarm clock that was still ringing but it seemed it was just out of reach.

"damn you sunlight! you may have won the fight but i will win the war!" Naruto yelled getting out of bed.

He looked at the alarm clock in disgust

"how dare you help him! this is treason of the highest order! for your crimes you shall be smited!" Naruto backhanded the clock across the room which was large to say the least.

he had long since killed the landlord of the apartment complex and since no one else dared to live anywhere near the demon he had the whole place to himself. he took down all the walls separating the rooms on the third floor making it one huge loft. he hasn't really done much of anything to the other rooms so they just sit there gaining dust.

Naruto proceeded to get dressed and jump out a open window. he needed to grab a headband and chuunin vest from the Hokage before going to the academy lest he look like an idoit. Naruto jumped from building to building heading to the hokage tower.

In the hokage's office a meeting was being held by none other than the hokage himself! who didn't see that coming? anyway the Hokage was currently adressing the other people in the room which consisted of Random Jonin#1, Morino Ibiki, Shiranui Genma, Random Jonin#2, Mitarashi Anko, Random Jonin#3, Hatake Kakashi, Sarutobi Asuma, and Yuhi Kurenai.

"ok everyone you all know your teams so-" Sandaime was about to dismiss them when he was cut off by someone opening the door to his office.

"hey ji-" Naruto walked in but stopped talking when he saw the room was filled with jonin and he was most likely interrupted a meeting.

"yeah i'll just come back later." Naruto turned back around and was prepared to leave when Sarutobi's voice stopped him.

"no its alright Naruto i was just about to dismiss them anyway. i know why your here so here is your chuunin vest and your headband." He told him tossing him a scroll.

Naruto caught the scroll and thanked him before leaving.

"oh i almost forgot, Kakashi he is on your team now. dismissed." everyone left except Kakashi.

"Hokage-sama why are you putting him on my team? and when did he become a chuunin?"

"he's a chuunin because... it's classified! and he's on your team because he asked to be said something about a "fellow icha icha fan". Kakashi perked up upon hearing him say Naruto was a fan too but damn if he didn't want to know how he made chuunin.

he decided since he would be on his team he could try to "question" him on it later. he left Sandaime to his personal hell known as paperwork to think about his team.

he had the rookie of the year Uchiha Sasuke who was according to his file, mentaly unstable and for some odd reason had visible waves of angst rolling of of him.

then he had a fangirl of Sasuke named Haruno Sakura who was the kunoichi of the year not for skill but for her booksmarts which doesn't say much in the ninja world.

then lastly he had the dead-last Olukina Honinoki**(1)**. there wasn't much to be said about the kid, he was just downright terrible. no one knows how he passed since he couldn't do any jutsu and his chakra level was that of a 6-year old. some say he bribed the teachers with money, others say he did "things" for the teachers.

So to recap he had an emo AND crazy rich kid with a superiority...wait an emo WITH a superiority complex? well moving on he had a useless fangirl and a useless kid with the abilities of a 6-year old. Man, his team sucked! ah well at least Naruto was on his team, he was a chuunin so he wasn't useless and he was a fellow icha icha fan so he must be a hip guy! Kakashi shuddered upon hearing his thoughts, he was starting to sound like Gai!

Naruto had just left the tower and was walking to the academy with the scroll holding his vest and headband in his pocket. he didn't know who Kakashi would have on his team when he demanded the Hokage put him on his team so he was hoping he didn't get stuck with the emo chicken-ass or one of his fangirls and if the dead-last was on his team he was going to choke someone, perferably him. if he demanded Sarutobi get him off the team he would be pushing his luck and it probably woundn't get him anywhere anyway.

While Naruto was contemplating all of this he wasn't paying attention so he ran into a wall.

"ow my nose."

He stepped back to look at what he ran into and saw it was his favorite store the Higurashi ninja shop. he walked in after thinking about his clothes.

Tenten was having a boring day. today was her day off from her team, but if she had to be honest, training, listening to her sensei Maito Gai and teamate Rock Lee scream about youth, even dealing with her other teamate Hyuuga Neji's arrogance, cold attitude and fate binge was more fun than running her family store! The little bell that hung next to te door jingled and in walked Naruto.

"hey Tenten." he greeted her.

"hey Naruto. so what are you here for?"

she had heard about him failing and technically she couldn't let civilians in, but that never stopped Naruto before, in fact this is where he bought the clothes he was wearing now.

"I need to ditch my jacket and get something more fitting for my rank. also i want some fingerless gloves." he explained taking off his jacket.

"rank? your not a ninja you failed." she said wondering if he somehow forgot.

Naruto's face showed puzzlement before it brightened

"oh thats right, no one knows. as of this morning I am a chuunin!" he shouted with pride. not just anyone can blackmail a kage and get something good out of it. he pulled out the scroll containing his ninja things and unsealed his head band and vest. Tenten's jaw would have been on the floor if the counter didn't catch it.

"how did yo-"

"CLASSIFIED!" Naruto cut in.

Tenten frowned seeing as how she wouldn't be finding out anytime soon. "so what are you here for?" she repeated her first question.

"i told you i need to get rid of my jacket and get something fitting of my rank, but still have the vest. also fingerless gloves." Tenten thought it over for a moment before coming to a conclusion

"either a cape or trench coat." Naruto was about to answer a cape so he could look like a shadowy badass but was stopped by kyuubi

**"get a trench coat." **

_"you know for a guy you are pretty picky with clothes."_

**"who said i was a guy?" **

Naruto's eyes widened and he gasped making Tenten think something was wrong. Naruto steeled himself just long enough to answer "Black Trench coat" before his shock returned. he wasn't shocked kyuubi just said it was female he was shocked because he had been trained by her for nine years and they were best friends and she had been able to keep the fact she was a she from him the whole time!

Tenten was a little creeped out by Naruto but none the less went into the back room to get him the trench coat and gloves. Soon after Naruto fell down. he sat up and put his back to the counter. when Tenten returned she couldn't see Naruto but she could hear perverted giggling. she put the clothes on the counter and marched around the counter ready to punch a pervert.

**"Whats so funny?" **

_"nothings funny... Do you have a human form or something like that?...I'll have to see you later..."_every pause he went into a perverted giggling fit.

**"pervert!" **

his giggling stopped abruptly as he saw Tenten staring at him with her feminine fury filled fist drawn back.

"wai-wait!" he flailed his arms in a useless atempt to block.

"Pervert!" Tenten yelled before punching him. she went to kick him but was stopped when the door opened. Tenten's father Dustin had just come back from wherever the hell he was and saw Tenten punch Naruto 'course because his arms were up he couldn't see it was Naruto.

"Tenten why are you attacking a custa- oh its just Naruto." when he started talking Naruto lowered his arms to look at his savior but regretted it when he saw it was Dustin. They both had it out for him.

Tenten never finished her kick, instead she went back to behind the where the trench coat and gloves were.

"that'll be 400 ryo." Naruto got back up and pulled out his wallet. he picked out 400 ryo and gave it too her before grabbing his new clothes. the tench coat was completely black except for the flame design lining the bottom. his gloves were just normal black fingerless gloves made of tough cloth.

"wow this coat is awesome!" he then put on his vest and slipped his new coat on and wrapped the headband around his.. well.. head.

Dustin had ventured into the back after he came in but came back when he heard Naruto yell about a awesome coat. his eyes widened when saw it and he was about to jump for it but by then Naruto had already shunshined away. Naruto appeared on top of the academy and checked his clothes for those stupid leaves the konoha shunshin made. finding none he jumped off the roof and went inside.

Iruka was not in the best of moods. first he got punched through a cabin by the same person that almost punched him through a wall, then he wakes up in the hokages office. he was already angry now he was embaressed. he then asked the hokage if the anbu had caught Mizuki and if Naruto as alive. after being told no that the anbu had not caught Mizuki he was scared Naruto was dead but was again told no. then he told the hokage Naruto was tricked but then he was told what happened and how he almost screwed it up he was even more embaressed. of course the hokage left out the blackmail bit though and instead said he promoted Naruto to chuunin. then he saw a clock and realised he had to be at the academy in ten minutes.

he had just finished announcing the sixth team when Naruto walked in. "hey Iruka." everybody was surpised to see him but even more surprised when they saw the vest. Iruka wasn't surprised because he already knew about it but he had a nagging fealing that the coat Naruto was wearing reminded him of something.

"what are you doing here Naruto?" as far as Iruka knew he wasn't supposed to be here.

"oh well i didn't know who was on my team or when to pick them up so i thought i would wait here." he then walked to the wall and using chakra stuck his foot to the wall and started walking up the wall. he went to the middle of the ceiling and sat on it. the students were looking at him like he was the best thing since sliced bread but Iruka was confused.

_"what does he mean "pick up my team"?" _after thinking about for a moment he let it go and continued announcing the teams

"team seven will be Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Olukina Honinoki. your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi and Uzumaki Naru..to." He stopped reading the paper with teams on it and stared at Naruto with a shocked expression. Naruto had an equally shocked expression and he almost fell of the ceilling. he got of the ceilling and jumped to the front of the room.

"first of all, my team.. You SUCK! especially the whore." now Sakura being Sakura assumed he meant her and screeched at him.

"I AM NOT A WHORE!" everybody covered their hurting ears wanting no more of this abuse.

"I WASN'T EVEN TALKING ABOUT YOU!" Naruto yelled back. it took a little while but another yell was heard.

"I DIDN'T DO ANY THING TO THE TEACHERS!" Olukina yelled.

"ah but you didn't deny you were a whore did you?" instead of a response Olukina just slammed put his head down.

"im done, screw this im waiting outside for Kakashi." Naruto then walked out planning ways to torture his team.

**could have been better but ah well. yay labor day update! sorry ive been so lazy with updating but school started and i got really sidetracked. it shouldn't take me this long to update normally, i should update every week but if i dont, i want you all to know i won't give up untill i finish this story Believe it! i swear i have to quit cutting stuff out! this is shorter than the first chapter! i think. damn me and my lazyness. i shall try to make them longer but i wont promise anything**

**(1) my translator say "Olukina Honinoki" means Stupid Weakling in japanese**

**well this has been Itachi's demon Icha**

**Ja Ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well hello everybody. I thought now would be a good enough time to get this done. I have also made on day of my week a typing day so I will be doing a chapter every week or two weeks unless something happens that makes me not able to do so. Not even messing around this time I will do it. Ya see guise i gotchu. Anyways im sure you all want to read the silly chapter so here it is.**

* * *

Chapter_** 4: Humbling experiences**_

The moon barely peeked over the horizon, as if to check if the sun had left yet, which was not the case. Stars shown transparent in the dimming sunlight but the village of Konoha paid no mind to such trivial things.

In the almost twilight of a hall was a young man with spiky blond hair sitting next to a door, peering out the window on the other side of the hall. "Hmmm light is fading..." He mumbled, slowly getting up. Kakashi should have been here by now, was the thought going through his mind. Before opening the door he was standing next to he dusted himself off. "Hmmph nasty ass floor."

Inside the room he could see a three other people, a girl with beautiful pink hair trailing down to her lower back, a boy with a pair of goggles hanging around his neck, and another boy with hair reminiscent of a ducks ass. All three looked towards the door when Naruto entered and they all sighed when they saw it wasn't Kakashi.

Deciding Kakashi wasn't going to show up, Naruto accepted his place as the new genins' teacher. "Ok, Kakashi isn't coming for whatever reason so as your second sensei I want all three of you to get up to the roof." Naruto was about the shunshin to the roof, but stopped when he saw no body moving to do what he said. "HEY I SAID GET TO THE ROOF! GO!" Naruto smiled when the genin jumped up in slight fright and ran to the door behind him. "Oh im gonna enjoy being a sensei."

_**On the roof**_

Naruto appeared on the roof in a swirl of leaves and eagerly awaited the genin to run through the door to the roof. He didn't have to wait long as Sakura came through first followed by Sasuke a few seconds after and finally Olukina a moment after him. "Nice of you to join me. Now take a seat." Naruto motioned towards the steps behind him. "Now since I know all of you fairly well I won't request that you tell me about yourselves. Kakashi may ask about that but that's going to be on his time."

Finally taking a seat in front of his new students Naruto did a brief recollection of each of his students. 'Sasuke is unstable, much to unstable for me to happily work with. The only way to manage him as a subordinate is to utterly dominate him. Olukina may as well be under my feet, no doubt he will follow any of my orders. Sakura may give me problems but as far as orders she will do fine.'

Shrugging of his thoughts Naruto returned to business. "Now i did say i wouldn't ask for you to tell me about yourselves but I will ask this, why do you all want to be shinobi?"

His students a bit take aback from this question stayed in silence for a few moments before Olukine responded.

"I... I want to bring some honor to my family. Everyone in my family is either a genin or civilian. I guess you could say I'm challenging myself, but I will become a chuunin or higher before i die! Believe it!"

After Olukina's declaration Naruto couldn't stop a small smile from forming on his face. Nodding he looked towards the new voice speaking.

"The Uchiha were famous shinobi for a reason. Why would I let such potential go to waste? Besides I need to be strong in order to kill a certain someone..." Sasuke trailed off not wanting to tell exactly who he planned to kill.

Naruto could understand where he was coming from and what was put on him as an Uchiha, the last one at that. Expecting Sakura to speak next he was disappointed when she refused to speak up.

"Not gonna tell Sakura? I would rather not order you to tell me."

Sakura looked between Naruto and Sasuke before sighing and giving in. "I don't really have a reason. My parents are shinobi and I really do look up to them. I guess that's why I decided to become a shinobi, to be like them."

Happy with her response Naruto let a gentle smile adorn his face unlike the one he showed Olukina.

_**Back in the classroom**_

A white haired man poked his head in the door expecting to see his new students angrily waiting, but this was not so as he widened his eyes. 'Where did they go? I don't think Hokage-sama is gonne be very happy with me losing my students before I can even meet them.' Opting to try to find them from higher ground Kakashi shunshined up to the roof.

_**On the Roof once more**_

Naruto smirked as he could finally sense Kakashi. That man really had to show up faster than this, more than three hours is just too much. Leaning back he awaited Kakashi as he knew he would head to the roof. And just as he planned, Kakashi arrived on the roof in a swirl of leaves.

"Ahh so that's where you are. Trying to give your sensei the slip huh?" Kakashi said as he raised the eyebrow of his one visible eye.

All three genin looked between themselves before looking towards their other sensei. "He told us to come up here." Olukina said pointing to Naruto who was laying behind Kakashi.

"Yea I brought them up here, kinda got tired of waiting for you to arrive." Naruto called out, sitting up.

Kakashi let out a sigh, "Well I guess it is kind of rude to keep you waiting on our first date."

Naruto smirked at this, "Yea it is. I almost thought you stood us up. But now that your here hows about to do whatever you needed to do with them?"

Deciding to do just that Kakashi turned to his students now and sat down to the side of Naruto.

"I don't know what he has already done yet so consider this the real deal. Now I want you all to tell me your like, dislikes, hobbies and your dreams, you know things like that."

Naruto rolled his eyes at this as he had said not more than 5 minutes ago that he wouldn't ask any of that, but then again he did say HE wouldn't ask.

"Ok Pinkie lets start with you." Kakashi pointed at Sakura.

Sakura looked around embarrassed before coming up with a solution. "B-but sensei shouldn't you start? show us how its done?"

Naruto took notice of her quick thinking and then looked towards his new partner as he started to share his nonsense.

"Well my likes are none of your business, my dislikes are.. hmmmm. My hobbies are not important and I don't really have a dream." Kakashi listed off looking as if in hard thought.

The three students face planted after hearing this. That told them nothing! Naruto just chuckled next to him.

"Oh whats so funny Naruto? Would you like to go next?" Kakashi asked attempting to put him on the spot.

"Hehehe sure why not. Ahem, my likes are ramen, training, Icha-icha, and some other things, my dislikes are prudes and weaklings. I guess reading counts as a hobbie and my dreams... well I dunno let me make one up. To become the next Hokage!" Naruto finished off in a half proud half mocking shout.

Sakura actually did gain a good bit of confidence from Naruto's words and decided it was her time to speak up.

"Ok umm my likes are," she looked towards Sasuke. "My dislikes are the color purple and single letter names. A, E, N, B, names like that just bother me. MY hobbies are," she once more looked at Sasuke, " And my dreams," Now she really looked at Sasuke, like hard, hard enough to scare most men. A blush was also on her cheeks.

Kakashi waited until the end to address her obvious attraction to Sasuke. "Seems most of your life revolves around Sasuke. Any particular reason for that?" He did hope to rid her of this false love as soon as he could. Naruto just wanted to manipulate her using that attraction.

Sakura now blushed a bit harder as she thought of how to answer. "W-well I... Its just... umm..." What was odd for her was she couldn't find a real reason why her life revolved around him. Because he was cute? because he was the last Uchiha? She wasn't even getting anything out of her needless love for Sasuke, besides disappointment.

"Yes uhuh i see. Go on Sakura tell me more." Kakashi relentlessly mocked her trying to embarrass her enough to make her not want to love Sasuke anymore. A dirty tactic but, damn was it effective.

She couldn't just not find a reason. She loved him! She had spent so long of her life fawning over him, so many years, just for what? Someone to degrade her for it? NO! There must be a reason. Her frustration was building very fast and that was mixed with deep sorrow. She had really wasted so much time on him hadn't she? She felt like a total failure for even liking him.

Kakashi didn't stop when tears started to fall from Sakura's now red puffy eyes. "Cmon Sakura tell me all about how much you love Sasuke! Tell me what hes done to make you love him! TELL ME WHY YOU LOVE HIM!"

No one ever really saw Kakashi do something like this. He was always the quiet aloof man, that stayed calm no matter what, never even raising his voice unless he had to. This was almost unheard of from him. Olukina was trying to ignore all of this while Sasuke attempted to leave after it became about Sakura's love for him. Naruto quickly grabbed him before he could leave though.

"Let go of me Naruto. I don't have time for this." Sasuke attempted to jerk his arm free of Naruto's grip but failed as he only hurt his arm.

"Sasuke you aren't going anywhere until your dismissed." Naruto steeled his gaze on Sasuke while tightening his grip on him.

Seeing as how Sasuke doesn't respect authority he wasn't about to have any of this. Turning to the best of his ability with his arm in a crushing vice he swung at Naruto in a cheap attempt to free himself. Naruto, having expected something like this quickly moved his head back to dodge it.

"Ohh so that's how you wanna play? I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this until much later." Naruto said as a sadistic smirk appeared on his face.

Using his other hand he quickly grabbed Sasuke's neck and threw him up into the air. Still holding onto his arm he pulled him right back down, slamming him into the ground. Sasuke was in a mix of confusion and pain. Who in their right mind would attack the last Uchiha of Konoha? But DAMN did that hurt! He wasn't about to no name defeat him though. He had honor!

Jumping up, trying to shrug off getting slammed into concrete, Sasuke openly challenged Naruto. "You dare to attack me? I'll show you why the Uchiha were feared shinobi!"

Sasuke rushed at Naruto, who had made some distance after slamming him.

"You didn't get it did ya? When I said i was hoping I wouldn't have to do this until much later I meant beat the hell outta you!" Naruto now crossed his arms waiting for Sasuke to reach him.

As Sasuke reached Naruto he prepared to kick his legs out from under him. That was his plan anyway until the previously stoic Naruto backhanded him with enough force to break stone as soon as he got in range.

Sasuke went with the force of the blow and fell to Naruto's left.

Now Sasuke struggled to get back up, but still managed it. His head was foggy from that last hit but he overcame it with a bit of rage.

Now Naruto seemed to be done playing with him though. He got into a fighting stance and awaited Sasuke to make the first move. Sure enough Sasuke did and tried to sweep his feet out from under him. Naruto did a bunny hop over the low kick and swung his fists down in a hammer fashion on top of Sasuke's head. Sasuke took the hit and began to plummet to the ground once again, but this time he was stopped. Naruto's knee caught him in the jaw and sent him up in the air. Naruto performed a backflip that ended with his heals hitting the Uchiha higher into the air. Naruto summoned a shadow clone beneath him to launch him high enough to finish this little "fight". Sasuke was barely conscious but he saw what would be putting him out when he saw Naruto fly up to him. This time Naruto did a front flip and slammed him heals onto the back of Sasuke's head bringing him down to the roof and right into the concrete. There was a small cloud of dust from the impact, but anyone could tell the Uchiha hadn't landed well at all. His nose was definitely broken, also he must have had a concussion from the brute force on his skull. One could only hope his face was torn to shreds from the hard concrete.

The other three people on the roof witnessed this with mixed reactions, Sakura was further pushed to drop Sasuke from her love, Kakashi was bothered Naruto had just beat the holy hell out of one of their students, but also pleased with how this made Sakura react. Finally, Olukina was amazed that Naruto could so easily defeat Sasuke, it was almost like he wasn't trying!

Naruto dusted himself off and smiled at his handwork, he was such a badass! 'Oh the four weeks it took to come up with that combo was soooo worth it.'

Naruto did have a plan for Sasuke, so he picked him off of the ground and began to leave, but not before telling him team where he was going. "I'm gonna go bring Sasuke to the hospital. You can handle two genin by yourself right Kakashi?" Not giving Kakashi time to respond he left.

On the way to the hospital Naruto went over his plan to make sure he didn't mess it up. 'Ok I make sure hes humbled from his defeat after he wakes up. Then I offer him power by making him my apprentice. Then I have my very own Uchiha to do my bidding. Yes this should work very well.'

Arriving at the hospital, Naruto noticed quite a few people staring at him wondering just what in the fuck he had done to the last Uchiha, but he shrugged them off, he didn't have time for that.

He approached the man working at the front desk, "Hello good sir, may I get Sasuke-san here a room? He is very injured." He showed off Sasuke to the man and immediately was escorted to a hospital room around the fourth floor.

Sitting down in a chair next to Sasuke's bed he awaited the moment when Sasuke would finally wake up so he could put his plan in motion.

Sadly, judging from how hard we was sleeping it seemed doubtful he would wake up today. Having no other place to be Naruto leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, hopeful tomorrow would mark the first day of his genius plan to own the last Uchiha.

* * *

**Well there you go. The first of many this year. It was very short not even 3k words, but whatever im sure they will get longer as it goes on. and if they don't at least feel good about getting one every week :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I promised a chapter every week, so i will give the chapter. I procrastinate pretty hard so expect them on Sunday. Also, please check out my other stories, Naruto's Favorite Color won't be getting updated anytime soon most likely but The Serpentine Fox will be getting next weeks update. **

* * *

_**Chapter 5: OH MY**_ GAWD

A pair of onyx eyes slowly opened in the darkened room. They looked side to side then upwards only to see white walls.

"So your finally awake. I was just about to fall asleep too." A voice to his side said.

Sasuke quickly turned his head, making himself wince. His neck was severely bruised and his head was pain. How did he get here? Last he remembered he was fighting with Naruto... oh yea. Naruto destroyed him.

"Remember how you got here Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

Turning his head away from Naruto's voice he scowled. "Yes."

Naruto smirked, "So how does defeat taste? I somehow assume your not used to it."

His scowl deepened. Turning to face Naruto he said, "No Uchiha knows defeat. How a no name ninja such as yourself could defeat me is unknown to me, but when I get my Sharingan I'll destroy you." Feeling happy with his response Sasuke looked back up to the ceiling.

"And here I thought people from such prestigious clans had a bit more manners than this. Breaking eye contact after saying something like that is pretty rude. I guess I can't teach you manners or respect but I can teach you how to fight. But, I'm sure you really believe the Sharingan will help you defeat me. Hmmph, it won't make the slightest difference, even with those eyes you will still be defeated. Maybe then you will accept my teachings." Naruto threw in that last part because he knew Sasuke would refuse any training from him. Eventually he would activate his Sharingan and then he would fall right into Naruto's hands.

Sasuke stayed quiet throughout his short speech, opting to roll on his side to avoid Naruto's gaze.

With the seedling placed in Sasuke's head that Naruto was willing to teach him, Naruto left the hospital room and headed for the exit. Waiting for the Uchiha to acquire his Sharingan was not part of his plan, but he had patience. One tough mission and it would unlock, he was almost sure of it.

Thinking about what else he had to do that day, he realized it was night. He had said he almost fell asleep to Sasuke, but that was because he woke up an hour prior because of a nurse entering the room. Pity she wasn't very attractive he could have used a good distraction from his devious plans.

The Yamanaka Flower Shop was still open for some odd reason. It seems kind of odd for people to be buying flowers at this hour but what did he know about flowers. He knew Ino worked at the shop most of the time, and he could still use that distraction...

**In The Shop**

Yamanaka Ino was standing behind the main counter in the flower shop eagerly awaiting the shop to close so she could leave. No on bought flowers at this time of night, so she thought it was stupid her dad insisted on leaving the shop open this late. Of course he didn't seem to mind that as he still made sure to keep the shop open until midnight. Around this time of the day was the most boring, so imagine her surprise when her biggest crush and the whole point of her now deceased fanclub, walked in.

'So she actually is here. Heh I guess I won't be having a simple night after all.'

"Hi there Ino, I had no idea the shop stayed open this late. Who buys flowers this late?" He started off with some small talk.

It took Ino a while to compose herself, because, well, Naruto.

"Hey Naruto-kun. Yea I don't know why my dad insists we keep the shop open so late. So how are you doing tonight?" She seemed to buy into it. Of course she still remembered what he said about that date yesterday. He didn't.

"Oh me? I'm doing great. How about you?" He was just waiting for an appropriate time to do what he had planned.

Ino smiled, a blush now working its way onto her face, "I'm doing so much better now that you're here."

Well, maybe he wouldn't have to work too hard for this.

"Really? How about I make both our nights better?" Naruto smirked as he said this.

Ino did not see this coming at all, if she wasn't a shinobi she would have fell flat on her face. That blush covered her face now though.

"H-how do you plan to d-do that?" She was thinking of so many ways he could, but surely he had something else in mind.

"Well I was thinking something along the lines of we go back to my apartment," He snaked his arm around her neck, "We have a tongue war," He brought her face next to his, "And then have the hottest sex of you life?"

Of course she had the option to say no, but why would she do that? Instead what she did was close the small gap between their lips and wrapped her arms around him.

"I like your plan, lets do it." Her eyes were lidded, she was filled with so much lust she couldn't think straight.

Naruto's smirk never left his face, even as he shunshined with her back to his apartment.

**Back at the Shop**

"Alright Ino, Its time to close up the shop." Ino's dad, Inoichi called out. When he found no one in the shop besides him he wasn't very happy. "Oh this girl is gonna give me an aneurism."

**The Next Day (ha yea right I'm not writing a lemon right now)  
**

Two blondes were laying in Naruto's bed. One of these blondes was indeed Naruto, and he was just waking up. He opened his eyes and waited for them to focus so he could see what the hell he was doing. Ino was laying next to him facing away from him. Taking a look at what he was wearing he quickly discerned what he did last night. Him and Ino werent wearing clothes so he could only assume they had sex.

His memory was terrible early in the morning so he couldn't remember a thing right now. It would come back to him soon enough. Now the important thing would be what to do with Ino. He didn't want to wake her up, she did look peaceful after all.

"Ehh whatever it'll all buff out."

With those words he closed his eyes and fell asleep again.

Unbeknownst to Naruto though, Ino had woken up when he said that. IT was her turn to look around the room now. She too couldn't think very clearly but when she saw a very naked Naruto sleeping next to her, she suddenly remembered what happened. They must have tried six different positions before they both passed out. Ohhh did she have something to brag about now.

There werent any love stains though. she didn't know all that much about sex but generally there are many a stain when you have sex in a bed. If there aren't any that usually means that...

"OH MY GOD IM GOING TO BE PREGNANT!"

This is what Naruto woke back up too. Ino didn't even pay him any mind just, none. Her memory had just about come back to her by now, and yes, she was very likely going to become a mother, unless she decided to kill it. At her age and considering she just became a Genin if she decided to become a mother now, that would be the end of her career. Well she just became a ninja so she didnt have much to lose. WHY NOT?!

Naruto's opinion on the matter did favor Ino oddly. 'Well it looks like im going to have a little Naruto spawn. I'll name it Menma!' The only problem he had with all of this was why did he do it? Why would he try to get Ino pregnant? There had to be a good reason for this, he wouldn't do this normally.

Deciding to just let Ino celebrate he walked off further into his apartment, intent on finding a reason. When he walked into the kitchen he immediately knew why. There was about eight Sake bottles littering the floor, also a person was on the floor with them. Any person could tell who this was just by looking at his white main. It was Jiraiya of the Sannin.

Naruto had to think hard for a bit before he remembered why Jiraiya was here. Last night when he brought Ino back with him Jiraiya was there with all the Sake waiting for him. He had wanted to congratulate him on becoming a ninja, a sensei at that. Naruto and Jiraiya knew each other from one meeting they had at a book signing a year ago in Tanzaku Gai. They became good friends really fast and were drinking buddies for a while until Jiraiya had to leave for business.

Kyuubi cleansed his body of the alcohol after a few hours, but from how Ino acted she hadn't drunk anything, or at least hadn't gotten drunk. Naruto and Jiraiya sure did though. "Makes sense. I feel like I'm a father too soon, but Shinobi aren't expected to live very long. It all buffs out in the end I suppose."

Stepping past the passed out Sannin, Naruto went into his fridge and grabbed a jug of Orange juice, a brand new one. He took it and closed his fridge, then walked back to Ino, who was still celebrating her almost certain pregnancy. "I can't imagine why your so happy over being a mother." Naruto said casually while taking a sip of his orange juice.

Ino stopped her nonsense for a moment to look at him. "What do you mean? Why wouldn't I be excited?" she seemed legitimately curious.

Naruto sighed, "Well ya see. When your pregnant you get really fat, eat a lot, get moody, get morning sickness, then shove a baby out of you, and that must hurt, more than getting stabbed in the belly. It doesn't seem very fun."

Yea that made Ino stop her shenanigans dead. All of that involved in becoming a mother? But all Women that are mothers go through this, so it couldn't be that bad.

"I'm still happy about it. It's with you. Aren't you happy that your going to be a father?" Ino bit her lip, hoping for a good response.

Naruto just laughed.

"W-whats so funny?" Ino asked now a bit more insecure about it. Was he laughing at her?

"Hmhmhm sorry about that. It's just, I am happy. I guess i was trying to be nice and help you. But if your so sure of this then go ahead."

Naruto had kind of given his blessing. Rather odd to need them but whatever.

"Your going to help raise the baby right?" She may have had the biggest crush ever on him which evolved into gods know what, but she needed to know this. He didn't seem all that concerned about himself.

Naruto took another sip of Orange juice and responded with slightly narrowed eyes. "I'm not living with it. You can keep it with you and I will help raise it, but I refuse to live with it."

Ino nodded with sorrowful eyes. He just said they wouldn't live together and that he didn't want to live with their baby. Still assuming they have one.

"I still have a job to do and I think you do to. The whole team thing? Yea I may or may not be late. You're late for sure." Naruto shuffled off with his Orange Juice, leaving Ino alone for the time being.

She began to think about what her family would think. Oh god her Father! What would he say or do? Would he attack Naruto? Would he make her get rid of it? This baby business was so much drama.

Back with Naruto he was looking about for his clothes that he had strewn about his home. His pants were on his couch, his shirt was on his kitchen counter, and a boot was on top of his fridge.

Naruto sat down and rubbed his head. Why does so much drama have to happen this early? At least wait an hour or two before you do this kinda shit.

Shaking his head he stood back up and rounded up all of his clothes. By the time he had finished collecting them all and putting them on, Jiraiya was starting to stir. With a groan he sat up rubbing his head. "Woah what a night. I wonder how many women I had..."

Trying to get his bearings he looked around until he spotted Naruto. "Oh Naruto your here too! What did we do last night?" Jiraiya stood up now, dusting his clothes off.

Naruto stared at him for a moment before answering, "Well you came to congratulate me on becoming a Shinobi and I had a female with me when I came back. So you and me got drunk off our asses and I went back to my room with her, fucked like rabbits, I think i got her pregnant, and you passed out in here. Sweet party though."

Jiraiya processed this information before giving his very calm response. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! DO YOU KNOW HOW YOUNG YOU ARE?! THERES NO WAY YOU SHOULD BE HAVING A KID ARE YOUR AGE! And yea the party was pretty awesome."

**THERE YA GO! another chapter done. Yes i was off by a few minutes on this so it was more than a week. whatever man. Anyways as i said above next week goes to the serpentine fox. Look it up!**


End file.
